How Was I?
by Melty Cat
Summary: Oneshot. Minific. Based on the 'SFC' fandom. Ionia x Acid Storm.


**How Was I?**

Ionia was heading to see her friend, Acid Storm. He was a very special Mech to her and always cheered her up when she was down. Even though he was socially awkward, she loved being around him. There was just something about that awkwardness that she found adorable.

Her day had been going from bad to worse. She had been shouted at and called names by random bots, touched (Something she hated with a passion) by humans and even managed to injure her foot while kicking rocks in frustration. She just hoped everything would get better after she found Acid.

Her feelings for him were always obvious. She had even told him straight out how she felt. Unfortunately, he didn't feel the same way, something that made her spark ache when she thought about it. And it was something she thought about a lot.

Rounding the corner of a small wood, she found him. He was stood there eyeing the trees. She smiled as she watched him, his green paintwork shimmering in the sunlight and those red optics (Oh, those red optics...) flashing with curiosity. She brushed off some dirt that had clung to her housing, placed her hands behind her back and grinned her way over, hobbling slightly on her injured foot.

"Uhm, hi?"

Acid's head swiveled round and stared her right in the face. If she wasn't in control of herself, she would have instantly melted. "Hello, Ionia." He returned his gaze to the trees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Her face was already tainted pink.

"I am trying to figure out how my acid... Nevermind." He turned his attention back to the blue femme. "Are you well?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Her silly grin widened.

"Oh... I was not sure. Your face is red."

"IT IS!" Her hands shot up to feel at her face, almost as if she expected to feel the redness.

"You are a silly femme."

A gasp passed her lips. "I am not!"

"Yes you are." He reached out a hand and poked her housing.

Her body shuddered slightly, her face turning even redder. "No I'm not! You are!" She poked him back.

"Hey! Watch yourself." His face was deadpan. "I outrank you. I could put you in stasis cuffs for that."

"I'd... I'd like to see you t-try!" Her grin became mischievous.

"Do not test me."

"Oooohhh, I wouldn't DREAM of it." She sarcastically placed her hands behind her back and circled him, hobbling slightly on her foot.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She pouted, knowing exactly what he meant. He HATED it when she walked behind him.

"You know very well what."

"Why, what are you going to do? Blast me?"

"Maybe..."

"You'd miss. I'm too fast."

His face cracked into a small smirk. "You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Shall we find out?" His grin widened as he aimed at her.

"EEP! N-no!" Her feet did a small dance under her as she placed her hands over her head. "OW! Frag it..." Her foot was really giving her jip.

Acid lowered his weapons and eyed her foot with curiosity. "What is wrong?"

"I injured my foot kicking rocks again."

"Why were you... Nevermind. I don't think I want to know."

Ionia peered up at his optics and frowned. "I was annoyed! Primus!"

"So... You kicked rocks?"

"YES!"

"...Weird."

"NO YOU!"

"I AM NOT!"

She stuck her tongue out and sat down on the ground, her hands rubbing at the offending foot. It was slightly dented, something that was not such a big deal, but inside may have also been damaged. She lifted her toe plate to look inside. "Ouch."

Acid's optics focused on the inside of her foot instantly. "That looks bad."

The cables and sensors inside looked badly twisted.

"Can I borrow your tools again please?" She had injured herself several times in the past and her finger tools had melted in his acid when she had repaired him in the past. Being without tools for her was awkward, especially being accident prone.

"Ahh. No. You'll just injure yourself more."

"I will not! I know what I'm doing you know!" She held out her hand and frowned at him. "I'm not a sparkling!"

Acid let out a slight chuckle. "Yes you are."

"Hey hey hey! Watch it! I'm older than you remember." She wiggled her fingers to get him to hand the tools over. "Come on, please?"

"No."

"You expect me to walk on this! You're mean."

Another chuckle left his lips. "No. I will fix it."

"Again? Pfft, I am capable you know."

"Yes. You are capable." There was a pause where Ionia smiled at him proudly, before he continued his sentence. "Capable of damaging yourself more..."

"Why you... I'll have you know I have made repairs on hundreds of bots in my lifetime!"

Acid sat down next to her and removed the tools he was keeping in his housing. "I feel sorry for them..."

"I repaired you just fine, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"There you go then!" She frowned more and folded her arms, sticking out her foot for him to work on. She knew he would not back down.

"Now, hold still." He took her foot and rested it in his lap. He slid a tool into her toe recess and began his work.

"OW OW OW!" She wriggled uncomfortably as pain flashed through her sensors.

"I said hold still!"

"That's easy for YOU to say, you're not the one with a tool being jammed into your inner bits!"

Acid sighed and carried on regardless. "Just... Relax."

Ionia pouted and leaned back on her elbows. There was no arguing and she would just have to put up with the pain. He was going to repair her at least. "Fine..."

"Good."

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"YEAH!"

"Will you be quiet! I nearly slipped!"

"Sorry..." Ionia layed back on the ground and covered her optics with her hands. She hated feeling helpless. She had a huge amount of pride and it was being hurt... Badly.

"This shouldn't take long at all." Acid changed tools and began digging around deeper.

"OH MY PRIMUUUS!"

"SHH!"

"It HURT Acid! What am I supposed to do, laugh?"

He paused, looked up at her and sighed again, before continuing his work once more.

The sensation was very uncomfortable for Ionia. It felt like something sharp and nasty was being jammed into the tight spaces between her housing. She was just looking forward to it being over with. Her hands clawed at her face as he dug inside once more and twisted. "Nnnngh!"

"I have almost done. Just one more tweak should do it." He twisted her foot a little so he could get at it from a different angle, his hand brushing down the side of it lightly. This caused her to peer through her optics at him, her face once again turning pink underneath her servos. He rubbed the side once more unknowingly. Ionia's optics widened. "Uh...Uh..." Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Hm?" Acid didn't break his gaze with her foot. "What is wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!" She continued to stare at him as he worked. It distracted her from the pain. His face was straight as normal, but his optics were shining bright red, tinting her foot with a beautiful red glow. His shoulders were hunched, making his huge wings poke in the air. She let out a little giggle.

"What?" He stopped working and looked at her, an optic ridge raised.

Her head instantly turned away, as if she was trying to pretend she wasn't looking. "Hm?"

"What is wrong with you now?"

"NOTHING!"

"It doesn't s... Ionia, look at me!"

"No!"

"Look at me when I am talking to you."

She cringed inwardly and reluctantly turned her head to face him, her face almost glowing as red as his optics. "What?"

Acid's face cracked into another smirk. "What's the matter Ionia? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He twisted the tool in his hand.

"AAAH OW OW! You fiend!"

His grin grew wider as he shut her toe plate, his repairs finished at last. "Fiend?" He slinked his way up over her.

Ionia's stopped in her cringing and looked up at him, her optics widening as she realized that he was in fact over her. "Y-Y-YES!"

"You are quite correct." He poked her cockpit. "I AM a fiend."

"Eehhh!" She lowered her hands to stop his hand from poking her a second time. She felt so small looking up at him. He was so much bigger than she was. "Yes. I know you are, or I wouldn't have said it!" She stuck her tongue out again.

"You like being right, don't you..." This time, he poked her nose, causing her face to screw up in surprise.

"M-m-maybe. Hey!"

He laughed as he leaned forwards, his hands either side of her head. He brought his knees in to her waist and pinned her where she was.

"Wh-wh-wha..." Her head darted around frantically as her processor tried to figure out what on earth was going on.

"Something tells me you are in trouble, Ionia."

"Pssh!" Her face turned an even deeper red as his knees tightened against her waist. "I... I... N-no! N-no I'm not! I could g-get out of this at ANY t-time!"

He poked her on the cheek, his smile turning almost devilish. "Then do it."

"No!" She cycled air through her mouth, attempting to keep in control of herself. Being in such close proximity to him was sheer torture.

"Why? Don't you wish to prove yourself the stronger bot?"

"I... Just don't want to!" She attempted to fold her arms, but he took them in his hands and pinned them above her head.

"Really." His head moved closer, staring her dead in the optics. "That's not like you at all."

"Ahhh! Eeee!" She squirmed as his chest pressed against hers. What in Primus' name was going on. "Acid... What... I... What are you doing?"

He didn't reply, instead he pressed himself harder onto her, his grin now almost audio sensor to audio sensor.

"O-o-oh my... Gods. I... S-stop!" She squirmed again as her wrists were pressed to the ground harder, his weight now resting on them. "You'll... You'll... You're mean!"

"Oh?" His head tilted, helms almost touching.

"YES!" More air blew rapidly through her mouth. She felt as if she had been, as the humans would say, 'winded'. "You are! This is silly! You know how I feel and I know you don't share that feeling! YOU'RE MEAN!" Her optics misted slightly, her head turning away from him as water began to leak out of them.

Acid ignored the tears, instead he lowered his head more, cycling hot air against her neck cables.

"Wh-wha..." Ionia's body arched upwards at the sensation. It felt so good, she just could not control her bodies reaction. A quiet moan echoed from her throat. "Please Acid... Stop."

Another quiet chuckle tumbled from his vocal processor, as he released one of her hands. His now free hand found its way to her shoulder, slowly running from the top, all the way down the side of her turbines, past her waist to her hips. "You may enjoy being right..." His hand gripped her thigh tightly, causing her to let out a small yelp, her head swiveling back round to look him in the face. "But this time you are just going to have to accept just how wrong you are."

Her optic ridges curved down into another frown. "Wh-what! I don't..." But, before she could even utter another word of protest, he had pressed his lips hard against hers. Her optics flashed a brilliant blue, before slowly closing. Her processor nearly errored on her. What was happening...

His other hand released her wrist, before running down her waist and reaching round her back of her to the base of her wings. His optics closed, before his fingers slowly began to run across the backs of her wings. Her spark felt as if it was about to fall out of her housing. The feeling was unbelievable. "Mmnhh!" Her body arched once again, allowing his other hand access to her wings. He took the opportunity gladly and began running them all the way up to the tips.

His lips parted from hers allowing her to release air, which she did so rapidly, her mouth hanging open as moans of pleasure left her throat. The wings of a Seeker were truely the most sensitive part of their bodies. Ionia had never had her touched like that before. The feeling was almost overwhelming.

When he reached the tips, his fingers slowly twisted around them, his tongue grazing her face lustfully.

"Ooh... Ohh... P-P-Primus help m-me..." Her hands clawed at his housing, before she finally gave in and lifted her head and aimed for his neck, her kisses fluttering against it softly. She knew Acid had not had contact of this sort before and almost glowed with satisfaction as she felt his body shudder and a groan enter her audio sensors.

She continued with her kisses, but slowly they became harder, coupled with small nips. His head fell backwards, which Ionia accounted for by bringing herself closer, making sure that his movement would not stop her actions. His hands gripped tightly to her wing tips as his body went rigid. The experience was so new to him that his senses were extra sharp, making the feelings that were coursing through him extra intense.

"F-frag! I..." His legs tensed against her again, but not deliberately. His head lowered again after his body had finished tensing so violently. He stared into her optics. Those shimmering, blue optics that he had indeed admired so many times before. Ionia stared back into his. They were flickering ever so slightly and she found it adorable. But, she had no more time to continue her thoughts, as she was interrupted. Acid had once again pressed himself against her, his weight causing her to instinctively raise her legs and wrap them around his lower half.

"A...ci...d." Her voice was shaky, waves of pleasure surging through her body as he, once again, licked at her neck and face. She loved it. She loved that so much.

His hands ran quickly along her wings, stopping at times to grip at them tightly, pinching. "Oh AH AH!" Ionia's eyes shut tightly. It was painful, but it felt oddly good. "MORE!" His optics opened a little and stared at her red face as she screwed it up in pain. "As you wish..." His voice was low and seductive, almost equal to a purr as he squoze her wings tighter, the friction making loud metallic sounds. "Ohhh yes!"

Her outcries were pushing his buttons. He had never felt so 'energized' before in his life. Her hands clawed at him once more, his body tingling at her touch.

That was it. He could not take it any longer. His body reacted naturally and readied itself for interfacing. Something he had never experienced before. It took him by surprise. His optics shot open in shock, his hands gripping onto her wings tighter than before.

Ionia was aware of his physical reaction, and moaned as his hands clung tighter. "A...cid. Y-ou... You're... Mnnh." She adjusted herself ready, her own body accepting and ready for interfacing itself.

Without another word, the union was forged, the sound of sparks filling the air. "Frag! You... You... I... Feels so..." Acid's processor was so overwhelmed that he couldn't even form proper sentences.

Ionia clawed at him once again, her outcries becoming louder and louder as his head lowered again kissing her neck. His physical state made him nip quite hard, he couldn't help himself. "Ooohhh ACID!" Ionia had only interfaced once before, so the experience was almost as novel to her as it was for him.

"I...onia..." Growls echoed from his vocal processor. Interfacing was, indeed, as beautiful and as amazing as he had been told. His arms folded around her, bringing her even closer, his own voice growing louder as hers evolved into screams.

Seekers were, indeed, very loud when interfacing. The sounds filled the air, making all animal life flee in terror. This wasn't even noticed by the pair, who were too busy kissing at each others faces to care what was going on around them.

Acid's face was contorting, his body was nearing overload, as Ionia's screams became louder. "Ungh... UHH... OH FRAAAG!"

"OH MY PRIMUS ACIIIID!"

"IONIAAA! Ionia... I...oni...a."

...

Ionia's optics shot open.

"Ionia, what is wrong?"

Her gaze shot over to Acid Storm, who was sat a little way off, a puzzled expression on his face. "Wh-wha?" She sat up and wiped at her mouth, what can only be described as drool edging its way out of the corners.

"Were you having a... Nice dream?"

Ionia's spark dropped. Dreaming! "Wh-why?"

His head sharply turned away as he blushed. "Oh, you were just..." He cleared his vocal processor. "You were doing a lot of moaning. It sounded almost..."

Ionia gasped and put her hands to her mouth, her face going as red as his. "Oh slag, r-really?"

Acid nodded, turned his head back to face her and grinned softly. "A-are you coming?" He reached out a hand to help her get up. "I promised I'd show you my acid again, remember?"

"Oh! OH YES! I remember!" She took his hand and staggered to her feet. The pair walked past the trees she was sleeping next to, a long uncomfortable silence finally being broken by Acid.

"How was I?"

Ionia stopped in her tracks, as Acid grinned mischievously.

"WHAT!"

"You were screaming my name, after all."

"OH MY GODS, YOU'RE MEAN!"

Acid laughed, before they continued on their walk, Ionia's face even redder than before.

"That good huh?"

"ACID!"


End file.
